Various personal transport devices are known such as bicycles, motor cycles, scooters, tricycles, skateboards, Segways™, or the like. Such personal transport devices have become popular due to their cost effectiveness, environmental cleanliness and ease of parking and use around congested cities. Smaller child friendly versions have also become popular with the younger generation in that they can be a lot of fun. Such devices typically include a deck or base located between a pair of axles. The axles typically support one or more wheels. It has been known to put a brake or stand adjacent the rear wheel(s).
The problem with existing personal transport devices is that the majority of weight is positioned towards the front of the device. This creates a problem when braking or standing in place, particularly if held from the rear of the device. For example, when you secure the rear of a bicycle in a stand, as the front is heavier and rotates about an axes, the bike/scooter tends to fall over. Accordingly, there is a need for a stand for a personal transport device which can be positioned at the front of the device where the majority of weight is distributed.